


Distracciones

by Adhara



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tema: "labios".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akari).



Sabe que está a punto de gritarle, que lleva mal perder, y posiblemente si prestara atención a lo que le está diciendo algunas de las palabras dolerían, pero precisamente por eso es incapaz de hacerlo y ella seguirá pensando que es un bastardo insensible, porque se ha quedado hipnotizado mirando su boca y preguntándose (otra vez, y no será la última) a qué sabe tanto odio en unos labios tan bonitos.


End file.
